


The Walking Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl/OC - Freeform, F/M, Glenn/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying alive is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> But please enjoy my story for the Walking Dead it's goes through Season 1 2 and 3 okay? also it's a Daryl/OC Glenn/OC  
> and the first idk few chappies it's Pre Z-Day

Chapter 1: We should have known

"Janelle's POV"

Funny…. How the world turns out, nobody would have thought the world would have turned out like this. Nobody could have, but if someone did, someone had a clue about what was going on... knew what the hell they were talking about I would have paid to listen to them.

I was startled out of my thinking when I could have sworn I heard the moaning of one of those un-dead geeks I raised my crossbow toward the sound than my older sister started screaming, pointing at something behind me. I couldn't turn fast enough the geek got his arms wrapped around me and went to town on me. I let out an ear splitting scream... than everything went black

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke with a start making everyone in my chem class look at me "Are you okay ?" My chem teacher Mr. Sternberg asked I didn't say anything I got up and walked out the classroom and out the school. I need to talk to my sister.

"Danielle's POV"

"Danielle... your sister's here" My Co-Worker Samantha said leaning out her cubicle looking at me i leaded back to look down the Hallway and sure enough my baby sister Janelle was walking down the hall towards me "Janey..." I said standing up the way she looked frightened me "Dani..." She said having her head down and her hands in her jacket pockets "Can we go home..." she said flipping her brown hair out of her face but her head was still down "Yeah... Okay... Just let me punch out okay?" I said giving her shoulder a pat and walked off to punch out

We pulled into our driveway I placed the car in park "Do you wanna talk about what's wrong?" i asked facing her she didn't say anything just unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car, walked to the front door and went inside "Well alright..." I said to myself taking the keys out and getting out the car myself I walked up the steps and enter the house planning on talking with her.

Okay~ the first Chappie is done~ ^_^

here is what they look like

Danielle- http://ffindo.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/kang-su-ra-42.jpg  
Janelle- http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121111034105/drama/es/images/5/5e/Tumblr_lvq391kmF71qjorqto1_500.jpg


End file.
